According to You
by SeremelaIdril
Summary: After the boys get in the way of a ritual a mysterious girl appears out of thin air claiming to be Mrs. Winchester from another dimension. One Shot


**This is a random one shot I could not get out of my head. It is set right after Season Two. I do not own anything Supernatural, only Melanie is mine. The song at the end is According to You by Oriathi.**

The coven was gathered around a girl tied to a stone table. The chanting was getting louder but the girl on the table stayed perfectly calm. Sam and Dean were creeping around the pillars, preparing to strike. Finally one of the women stepped up to the stone table and held up the dagger, which was the key to the entire ritual. Dean was running towards them, not wanting this girl to die for their stupid ritual. He sacked the high priestess and as they fell she stabbed him in the arm.

"God damnit!" He shouted as the priestess stared at his arm wide eyes.

"No… you've ruined everything." Sam untied the girl on the table who immediately shoved him away and stood looking at Dean with tears in her eyes.

"No!" She shouted seeing the blood. Before either guy could ask a bright light blinded everyone and when it was gone there was a woman laying on the stone table. She had black hair and tanned white skin, her figure was built like an athlete, and Sam immediately noticed the knife hilt sticking out of her boot.

"Can we do it again?" The blonde girl who had been tied to the table moments earlier asked panicked.

"I'm sorry Sara, we will have to wait ten years." Sara screamed and then turned her glare on Dean.

"I'll kill you!" She started towards him but was stopped by the sound of a gun being cocked. The girl who had appeared on the table was pointing a 9mm at Sara, her eyes kept closing like she was disorientated but her gun stayed steady.

"What happened?" She asked looking at Dean for an answer. He was confused at why she looked at him like she knew him. The priestess stood up and moved to Sara, wrapping her arms around her.

"Sara lost her daughter to a car accident. We found a ritual involving this ancient dagger which could bring the most important person from a different dimension to this one…but blood on the blade finished the rite, and since its your blood the most important person to you was brought here." She said looked at a very confused Dean.

"I'm not the most important, I'm just the only one left." The girl said sitting up and placing her hand against her head.

"Careful." Sam said and for the first time she noticed him standing there. Her eyes went wide and she reached out and touched his face fondly.

"Sam… you're alive." Even though she was off balance she threw her arms around him and held him tightly.

Sam and Dean took the girl to a local diner to get her some food. She was stuffing her face while they fired off questions.

"Name?" Dean asked first and foremost.

"Melanie Winchester." They both looked surprised and she shook her head.

"Ok here is the story. I met you and your dad while Sam was away at his first year of school, I joined you guys in hunting and we were an excellent team despite the fact that you and I do not get along." Melanie said gesturing to Dean.

"John disappeared, we went and got Sam and we all started hunting together. Along the way there was love and a small wedding, then a lot of deaths." She paused as she thought about it.

"John died, Ellen died, Bobby died, Jo died, and a year ago Sam died… and no I wouldn't let you sell your soul again." She said looking at Dean sharply. Dean nodded glancing over at Sam.

"That would be why Dean's blood brought me here, there was no one else to bring… in my world it's just me and Dean, and what fun that is." Dean glared at her, he wasn't that bad. They decided to take her back to Bobby's so that he or Ellen could have a go about how to get her back to the right dimension. The car ride was silent, but Sam was itching.

"So… you are Mrs. Winchester." She smiled at him and then wrapped her arms around him from the backseat. He could feel the love radiating off her. Her lips pressed against his temple and he felt a tear land on his shoulder.

"I missed you Sam." He reached up and squeezed her arm. He couldn't deny that Melanie was beautiful, her body was awesome even with clothes on, and her green eyes made him want to melt. He couldn't believe he had scored a wife as hot as her. They pulled into Bobby's and waited for the older man to open the door. When he did Melanie got teary eyed again.

"Bobby!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, Bobby looked at the boys with confusion and they just made a hand gesture for them to get inside.

After he got them something to drink they explained what had happened. Discussing it brought up more questions than answers.

"How come we have never met you in this world?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Well some people believe that when a choice is presented it actually creates another world where the other outcome is reality. Kind of like the what if world." She said and Dean glanced at Sam.

"Sadly, if I had made the choice to go after that damn shape shifter then everyone I love would still be alive…well except John." She looked down into her cup of whiskey and smiled softly at her memories.

"Maybe we shouldn't try and send you back, you could just stay here with us." Sam said and she shook her head.

"No… Dean is all alone. I can't leave him. As much as I want to kill him he is my family, and I'm all he has." Dean glanced over at her as he leaned back. He didn't like the way she talked about him, in fact there was something about her in general that just rubbed him wrong.

"I'm sure I'm looking at this like a vacation." She stood up and glared down at him. She had to remind herself that this wasn't hr Dean, even if they did say the exact same things, even if they had the same stupid smirk, no her Dean was by himself.

"No matter what dimension I land in you are always an asshole!" She stormed off up the stairs and into a guest room, no one questioned how she knew her way around the house.

Dean knocked on her door two hours later, and without waiting he walked in. He had a plate in his hand, a turkey sandwich, as a peace offering.

"You always did try to make up with turkey." She said from her place on the bed. He moved towards her and sat down beside her, the plate left his hands instantly as she began munching on to the food.

"Why is it we don't get along?" He asked.

"At first I think it was just a general clash of personalities…and then, when everyone started dying I think you needed someone to take it out on. Sam is usually our buffer but once he was gone…we don't talk anymore, we scream." She said and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I don't know why I want to go back, the way you treat me… The way I treat you… Just before I came here we were fighting. You told me I was stupid and useless and you wish that vampire had killed me and not Sam." He was shocked, he knew he could be a jerk when he wanted to be but that seemed harsh even for him.

"Well, I'm sure saying that and then having you ninja vanish on me probably has me freaking out right now." She giggle slightly and then looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him and Dean excused himself quickly, shutting the door behind him.

"A vampire got me?" He asked taking Dean's spot on the bed.

"Yeah…but he was a really big vampire." She said trying to make him feel better, he simply laughed. He brushed some hair behind her ear and smiled softly at her.

"You are so beautiful." She didn't stop him when he leaned in and kissed her. Nor did she stop any of the advances that followed, but in the morning when she was snuggled close to Sam's naked body she felt like she had just betrayed everything in her world.

Sam woke up alone, and when he went down the stairs he found Melanie and Bobby making breakfast, laughing and talking. He leaned against the doorway and watched them, his eyes lingering over Melanie's smile. She was perfect, he could see why he loved her so much in her world.

"Morning Sam." Bobby greeted and when she looked at him she started blushing. He kissed the top of her head as he grabbed the plates and began bringing them to the table where Dean sat with a book, looking for a spell or ritual to get Melanie back.

"I think I found it guys." He said and flipped the book around so Sam could se eit. It was simple enough, blood spell like the other was. They agreed to do it that night.

"That is, if you are sure you want to go." He was praying she would stay.

"I have to, I can't leave Dean." Sam looked away and she could tell he was hurt.

She cornered him that night before the ritual.

"Sam, I need you to know, I love you… I've always loved you, but Dean is… You wouldn't want him alone either." Sam nodded, he understood and she was right, he wouldn't want Dean alone either. She gave Sam a deep passionate kiss and then moved towards the circle they had constructed for the ritual. She stood in the middle and they began chanting and then Dean cut his arm and leaned into the circle and cut Melanie's arm as well. Just as before a bright light flooded the room and when it disappeared Mel was gone.

She opened her eyes to see the motel room she had been in when she left. Dean was standing against the door, shielding his eyes from the bright light.

"Mel! What happened?" He asked rushing towards her.

"I was in another dimension… you and Sam had interfered in a ritual and you were cut by this dagger and it brought me to their dimension… Sam was alive." Dean suddenly backed away from her, she couldn't read the look in his eyes.

"You saw Sammy?" He asked and she nodded, standing to her feet.

"And Bobby… they were both alive… they helped me get back to you." He glared at her.

"You got to see my brother… I've been worrying about you for three days and you were off kicking back with Sam?" She could tell this was going bad.

"No, we were trying to get me back." He picked up a table lamp and threw it at the wall. His voice got louder as he started stalking towards her.

"You didn't deserve to see Sammy again! You are to stupid to even know what to do with three days with Sam!" He grabbed her arms and shook her.

"Dean! I came back for you! I could have stayed with them! The Dean in that world doesn't hate me! The Dean in that world stayed away from me!" He shoved her up against the wall still enraged.

"The Dean in that world isn't your husband! I am!" He pushed off the wall and headed for the door.

"Don't wait up for me." He growled. She stood stationary for a moment before moving to the table and flipping on the radio, the song blared loudly through the room as she began to cry.

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you._

But according to him 

_I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you._

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh-- no--.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.

According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.  
According to you.

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right

She twirled her wedding ring around her finger as she thought on the lyrics of the song.

"I should have stayed."

**The End**

**I know, other dimension Dean sucks but hey, our dimension Dean is still awesome so its ok. Review if ya like it!**


End file.
